Save me
by Roxassharp
Summary: Aoba is taken on his way to see Noiz..who took him and what will Aoba do. Rated T for future post
1. Chapter 1

Aoba stood at the bus station playing fretfully with his duffal bag strap. This was the first time hanging with Noiz since his brother left town. Biting his lip in antiapation as his mind wondered to how the night would end. "AOBA?" Ren called from in his duffal, "your plus is quicking at an alarming rate" his head peeked out. "I am fine ren dont worry" Aoba blushed from being caught in his dirty thoughts.'he imagened noiz pulling him into a breath stopping kiss, pushing him up againts the wall noiz's teeth bitting his lip...'Aoba gulped grining wide.  
Looking down at his watch "This bus is runing late. Do you think we should just walk?" Ren just shrugged getting comfy in the duffal again. Aoba rolled his eyes and began the 20 minute walk to Noiz's house. Aoba talked as he walked even though ren had powered off long ago. A constant buzzing sent a jolt through aoba as he quickly opened his phone revealing a text from Noiz. : ordering food what do you want?:Aoba Smiled :You already know what i want bunny...but food wise ill take some pizza: Standing waiting for a reply he smiled down at his phone. :Depending what gets here first will determend what well be doing first tonight.: Aoba blushed :Im only 10 minutes away , pretty good chance of me wining that one: He started a brisk jog. :I win no matter what, i like this game: Aoba laughed at his boyfriend.'Of coures he thinks he win..i cant wait to see what he has planned for us'. Aoba walked faster thinking of all the things they could do in the time it took the pizza to arrive, as he raced past an alley way he was stopped by a hand sliping a white damp cloth over his face and nose. In his struggles his duffal dropped alerting Ren, poking his head out in time to see Aobas body go limp and be placed in a black car. "Aoba?" Ren ran in hopes to catch up to the speeding vechicle. Finding him self not gaining any closer decided to change tactics.

Noiz POV 30minutes passed and Noiz was pacing by now."Where the hell is he!" His mind was racing,as her grew angryer. Scratching at his door sent him flying "AOBA!" He threw the door open only to reveal Ren. Noiz raised an eyebrow at the dog. "Ren where is Aoba?" Picking up the allmate. "I dont know we was walking and then someone took him i tried to follow the car." Noiz's eyes widen 'some one would dare touch what was his' his anger began to rise. "Did you get a look at the license plate number?" Ren nodds. A smile arose on Noiz's face as he went to his computer. After downloading and sorting through out Rens hard drive finding a good view of the licences plate and the driver. Noiz was fumming as he saw who took what was rightfully his. He slamed his hands down effecently breaking the keyboard, he stood quickly cursing as he walked to his room. Flinging his door open revealing a romantic scene he planned to enjoy with his love. "dont worry Aoba im coming to get you no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg im so sorry for taking so long to update..imma try and post more here in the next few weeks. The story has progressed as far as a aoba time captured.. Plz if yall have any ideals for future chapters just message or put it in the comments/reviews.**

His eyes slowly open trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. Aoba couldn't make any sense of where he was, then it hit him all at once. Closing his eyes tightly at the massive headache.

"Ahhhh" trying to rub his head he found his hands bound together. Testing the knot only to find it get tighter on his wrist. Setting his hands down in defeat only brought him to realize how cold he was, looking down he found nothing but his boxers in place. Blood running cold as the through of someone besides Noiz undressing him played through his head.

"Well look who's awake." The lights flashed on temporarily blinding Aoba. Shielding himself from view as best he could only proved to be more difficult. His hand not only bound in front but also chained to the large black bed he seemed **to** be seated on. A tall man stood in the door way staring intently at the tighten bonds. "If you keep struggling you'll bruise your beautiful pale skin" Came a voice from behind. Jumping at the unexpected volume caused Aoba to jump nearly falling off the bed, if not for a large black pillow. The men approached slowly as if to keep a calm composer. Reaching the bed both grabbed an arm gently pulling him to the middle of the bed. "Aoba do you not remember us?" Aoba shook slightly as one of the grips tighten, looking at the man he seemed to have blond spiked hair and such a stern look.

"No..." Looking between the two he found the formally dressed one seem to do all the talking while the other kept tightening his grip.

"Oh Aoba we are your biggest fans. How could you possibly forget trip and I" his hand at some point released his arm and began to move down his body. Aoba's muscles tightened under the unwanted touch. Virus saw Aoba tense and smirked, moving his hand to rest on the bluenettes waist leaving there to linger.

"Aoba do you like your room?" Trip tried to change the topic. His hand moving from its bruising hold to the small of his back." We got a bed big enough for all three of us,' he moved in to close as he spoke 'I don't know about virus but i cant wait to play." His eyes shift from Aoba's body to virus. With a nodd he proceeded to kiss and nip Aoba's neck. Aoba shifted uncomfortably at the touches only wanting noiz to touch him this way but his mind was silenced when virus gripes his chin pulling him in to a calculated kiss as nether closed their eyes. "STOP" Aoba yells breaking out of the kiss accidentally head butting trip. Hands shot up stoping his movement. "You will be good do you understand or punishment will be in order. Understand?" Trip looked in to Aoba's frightened eyes waiting for a reply. "I asked you a question, or would you wanna start punishment early? " a smirk played at his eyes. Aoba hurriedly grasped for words nodding his head. "I..Ill be good" his eyes down casted as trip smirked before pulling him in to a heated kiss. Aoba didn't struggle until he felt fingers play with the hem of his boxers. The bluenette panicked pushing virus away again. Which only resulted in him being forcefully pushed against the bed the chain on his binds tightening until his arms laid out above him. " tisk tisk... And i thought you was gonna be a good boy aoba-san' his nails raked down aobas front. " i guess punishment is in need here" a gleam in his eyes shining as the thought, And before Aoba knew it he felt uncomfortable pain.

Noiz pov.

After what felt like hours Noiz finally found an address for the license plate he ran. He cursed as he ran past each street sign. "Ren how much further till we reach the destination?" He called to Aoba's allmate. His mind rushing in so many directions. 'I swear if they hurt Aoba... No i cant let that slow me down. Ill find him and he will be unharmed' Noiz continued to tell him self everything would be fine even though in the back of his mind he knew it was a lie. "Aoba is just a few more blocks this way. Continue straight then Turn at alley." Noiz followed rens orders.

Coming upon a steel door with a pass code lock stopped noiz in his tracks.

"Damn it. Ren can you decipher the passcode ?" With a small nod from the dog noiz lifted him and plugged him in. As the code cracked so did ren short circuiting him. "Shit ren ill have to repair you again once i have aoba safe" putting ren in a safe spot he ventured into the dark hallways.

Aoba pov

'Everything hurts' aoba thought to him self as he laid bruised and scarred. Blood trailed from a bite on his shoulder as well as other places. Groaning did nothing but irritate virus which for his relief had virus leaving with trip on his heel. Tears stain his face as he though of noiz. 'Noiz I'm so sorry...' He was broken out of his thoughts as the door nob began to turn. Aoba's heart picked up as it open fear that it was one of the non twins. A gasp and shuffling could be heard. Aoba flinched as a hand touched his face.

"Aoba! Oh my god bunny what did they do' noiz called looking at the broken form of his boyfriend.


End file.
